Un amor imposible, la judia & el nazi
by princesofice
Summary: Jasper es un soldado nazi, Alice una chica judia, la cruda realidad hace crees que ellos no deberian estar juntos, pero si el ellos hay amor podran salir adelante. Categoria M por escenas de violencia y lenguaje fuerte, podrian incluir algo de lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno espero que les guste y no les hago perder mas el tiempo y comienzen a leer**

* * *

Soy una chica judía me llamo Alice y estoy viviendo todos los males que pasamos en Alemania, por que nos tratan así, por que nos hacen sufrir, cual es la idea que fin tiene esto, es por nuestra raza, es por nuestras creencias, que les hemos hecho en que los hemos molestad, por que nos tratan así, por que nos quieren ver muertos, por que me quitan mis sueños y mis ganas de vivir, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, mientras lloraba sin parar, hecha pedazos totalmente desconsolada .

A mi hermano Edward un gran violinista lo echaron del trabajo simplemente por ser un judío, a papá lo habían tomado prisionero hace un mes, el nunca volvió. Emmett mi hermano decía que lo mejor era matarse antes de ser torturado, mi mamá estaba desecha ella tan solo lloraba y rezaba tenia esperanzas, pero cada vez era peor.

El día que tomaron a papa huimos ellos venían por nosotros, eso lo sabíamos, acaso no estaban satisfechos con hacernos llevar esos oírles distintitos con la estrella algo que demostrara nuestras creencias, con los malo tratos, tratándonos como seres inferiores, ni siquiera nos dejaban caminar por la acera.

Tenia miedo, sabia que este horrible momento no terminaría, ella no estarían tranquilos hasta vernos muertos. Hace dos semanas que estamos escondidos junto a otras tres familias, se supone que algún día saldremos y nos iremos lejos, mi tío esta organizando todo pero yo no tengo esperanzas, la única forma de salir de este horrible lugar es como cadáveres, pero ya me convencí que quizás lo mejor es morir acabar con la tortura de no saber su a la mañana siguiente te arrestaran o no.

El lugar donde estamos escondidos es pequeño y esta hacinado somos muchos para el espacio reducido, hay poca higiene, hay un olor fétido por todos lados, ya o lo soporto, la comida es un asco, muchas veces hemos tenido que comer cosas en mal estado, ya que no hay nada mas, cada vez estamos mas demacrad nos estamos matando en vida de una forma lenta y dolorosa, lo mejor seria recibir un disparo y morir acabar con todo, en un comienzo tenias ganar de salir adelante pero ya lo perdí todo, hace dos días tomaron a mi hermano y se lo llevaron según me dijeron a Edward lo torturaron para hacerlo hablar y lo mataron a golpes fue una muerte espantosa pero eso estaba destinado a todos, ya no quería luchar ya he perdido mucho, no podría soportar perder a mi hermano emmett o a Esme mi madre, ya que me quedaría sola, una muerte mas y juro matarme.

Ese día Salí del escondite, fui por reservas, solo habían mujeres en el escondite y yo era la mas joven o eran ancianas o niñas pequeñas y quizás yo no llamaría tanto la atención o ese era el plan según mi tío, me dieron las indicaciones y partí muy asustada, temía por mi vida, pero mas bien tenia por el resto, si me seguían estábamos todos muertos, morir yo no importaba pero no quería que mi familia volviera a sufrir.

Llegue al destino, tome los víveres y Salí sigilosa, iba por un oscuro pasaje, donde no se veía nadie cuando, alguien e tapo la boca y me llevo contra la muralla, sentí una pistola en mi espalda, silenciosas lagrimas rodaron desde mis ojos y sentía un frío incontrolable quizás la muerte ya estaba haciendo presencia en el final de mi vida.

¿eres judía? Exigió una ronca voz masculina

no, mentí negando, y mis rodilla no dieron mas caí al suelo llorando sin parar, el me tapo la boca y le levanto, me llevo hasta una puerta que estaba en aquel lugar y me hizo entrar, no se veían mucho, pero el me dejo en el suelo y se acerco sigiloso, pude ver que guardo el arma, eso me alivio o empezaría con la tortura me dije a mi misma.

tranquila no te haré daño, debes tener cuidado, en una hora llegaran refuerzos para cuidar la zona y si te ven estas muerta. Me dijo el tranquilo, yo aun no paraba de llorar

¿Por qué me ayudas? Dije entre sollozos

por que a mi me obligan, yo no quiero matar a nadie, no estoy de acuerdo, pero si digo algo soy hombre muerto, le tengo miedo a mi vida, no quiero acabar como mis amigos que se opusieron a estas estupidas ideas, por suerte estaba solo cuando te vi pequeña, te ayudare a salir de este lugar sin que nadie te vea, acto seguido seco mis lagrimas, ahora mas tranquila pude ver mejor, el chico era realmente guapo pero tenia una expresión sombría, era rubio y de ojos miel, muy alto y de cuerpo entrenado

soy Jasper Whitlock dijo el amable

Alice Cullen dije entre sollozos, el se me acerco y me dio un abrazo fue calido y sincero, luego me miro a los ojos y me hablo.

Te estaba siguiendo cuando te vi salir de tu escondite, mi alma cayo al suelo cuando dijo esto, se lo que han hecho con tu familia, hace como un mes yo te miraba de lejos te veías tan feliz a pesar de todo, por mas cosas horribles tu salía adelante con tu linda sonrisa te veía siempre con tu familia, ibas a aquel lugar donde tocaba ese gran violinista, tu hermano, mis recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, yo siempre lo veía a el, mirándome sonrojado antes se veía mas pacifico, ahora se veía aterrado y cansado pero tan bello como antes. Fue horrible cuando lo tomaron detenido intente hacer algo, pero te juro que no pude, me sentía mal con migo mismo, así que te busque y para mi suerte justo hoy te encontré, eres tan bella, pero estas tan frágil tan desecha, intentare hacer todo por salvarte no quiero que mueras, dijo el con ojos vidriosos, luego se me acerco y yo a el, nuestros labios se juntaron fue a penas un roce, pero fue lo mejor que me pasaba en días, te quiero susurro el, no quiero que te suceda nada malo, te esconderé y cuando todo esto termine te pediré matrimonio

Y yo aceptare dije con una tímida sonrisa, luego de eso volvió a rozar mis labios y salimos rápido del lugar, el me fue a esconder, me escolto y gracias a el llegue con vida, ese día fue el mejor en semanas, pero algo nos separaba el era un nazi y yo una judía, que pasaría si nunca terminara esto, nunca lo volvería a ver y nunca estaríamos juntos.

Pasaron los días y nuestro miedo crecía, a pesar de todo estábamos bien cuando……

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, se que es algo triste, pero es lo que vivio mucha gente, gracias por leer y como siempre espero sus comentarios. atte : Nonimi**


	2. aclaración

**Bueno primero que todo debo agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fanfic y me encantaron sus reviews .**

**Ya se habran dado cuenta que no es un capitulo lo que subo, por que debo aclararle algo que me esta dando vueltas en la cabeza.**

**Recibi un reviews muy amable de una usuaria que leyo mi fic, pero ella es judia y ademas su familia paso por esto y bueno ella me ha pedido seriedad y concordancia con la historia real.**

**Devido a esto la verdad me siento muy presionada ya que de los judios la verdad no se nada, por lo mismo siento que al hacer esta historia la podria estar ofendiendo y de verdad no quiero herir a nadie, por lo mismo me siento confundida si seguir o no la historia ya que me siento muy muy presionada, espero entiendan.**

**por el momento supongo que no seguire con la historia, hasta llegar a una conclusion final donde las avisare si sigo o no, nuevamente les agradesco y tambien me encantaria que dejaran su opinión.**

** atte: Nonimi**


End file.
